


late night hotels

by hobbledehoy101



Series: skz sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, I'll add more when I can be bothered, Idols, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexy dance, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, kpop, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbledehoy101/pseuds/hobbledehoy101
Summary: "Min," Jisung whispered, feeling the other boy shift, "I don't like it... I don't like it when you 'sexy dance' for everyone."One night after a concert, Jisung is jealous about Minho's 'sexy dances'. But it soon becomes apparent that he's ready to take the relationship to the next level...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938478
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	late night hotels

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first story on ao3, and my first smut anywhere! thanks for reading and i hope you like :) please please please leave feedback and requests in the comments!!! <3

Jisung fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. His ears were ringing with the sound of STAY, screaming and yelling, the hype that they imbibed into every performance. The lights were still flashing behind his eyelids as he closed them, rolling over as his muscles ached from 2 straight hours of dancing.

"Hey, Sung," Jisung heard his boyfriend - he could finally call him that - walk in and shut the door, leaning gently over to press his lips against Jisung's. Jisung smiled to himself. So many years since they met - meeting turned to talking, turned to being friends, turned to being group mates, turned to secretly crushing, turned to secret make-out sessions, turned to full-on head-over-heels in love. And finally, Minho had asked Jisung to be his secret, but official, boyfriend. Whenever they could get time alone, you can bet that Minho and Jisung would be somewhere, making out like their lives depended on it.

It wasn't as good as it could be. Not even the other members knew, although Jisung had a strong inkling that they'd picked up on something. Hyunjin had definitely been giving them 'looks' whenever they talked.

But Minho was his, even if only he and Minho knew that.

After locking the door and stripping his shirt off so he was just in tracksuit pants, Minho curled up against Jisung, big-spooning him, curving himself over the curve of Jisung's back. Jisung turned over so that his head rested on Minho's chest, feeling the heartbeat and breathing under the strong skin and muscle. An image popped into his head of the show that night - the rest of the boys singing 'sexy background music', Minho obliging and dancing in ways that Jisung wanted only Jisung to see, all of STAY screaming while the boys laughed and Jisung just watched.

"Min," Jisung whispered, feeling the other boy shift, "I don't like it... I don't like it when you 'sexy dance' for everyone."

Minho laughed, although not unlovingly, "Really? I understand," He pulled away so that he could kiss Jisung's lips, "But I'm afraid that's what STAY wants, so-"

"Minho, I'm your fucking boyfriend, that sort of stuff should only be for me-" Jisung sat up, suddenly mad.

"Jisung, I didn't know you felt like this, but I don't feel like I can stop-"

There was a knock at the door, Minho leaping off the bed as he unlocked the door to see Chan looking worriedly past the door, "Ok, firstly, put a shirt on," Minho rolled his eyes as Chan continued, "Secondly, I heard raised voices as I was going past, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, we just can't figure out how to use the remote control," Minho help up the said control that he'd grabbed on the way to the door.

"Oh, do you want some help?"

"No, I think I know what to do, just someone's a little tired-"

"Hey!" Jisung retorted.

"Sure," Chan laughed, "Text me if you want help."

"Okay," Minho could not close and lock the door fast enough, "These hotels need thicker walls."

"Min-"

"I know, Sung," Minho looked down, walking back over to sit across from his boyfriend, resting a hand on his knee, "I know how you feel. And I get it, I'd feel the same. We both just want the other for ourselves. But... think about it. If I suddenly just stopped being all 'sexy' or whatever... wouldn't it seem a little off? That's kind of my main thing, sexy dancing."

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't, I've heard. But do you understand?"

"Yeah, Min, I get it," Jisung conceded, raising a hand to cup his boyfriend's jaw, "I understand... and I know you have to keep doing it. I just wanted you to know that... that I-"

"You don't like it," Minho looped his arms around Jisung and laid down, bringing them back into the position they were in before, "But just know... every time I do it, you're the only one who I care about seeing and liking it."

"Well," Jisung let Minho nuzzle closer, let their lips brush, "I fucking love it, apart from-"

Minho attacked Jisung's lips with his own, pulling Jisung so close and kissing him so hard that Jisung thought he would explode. Jisung responded with equal force, looping his arms around Minho's neck, running his fingers through his soft hair, down his neck and onto his toned back. Jisung's eyes fluttered as Minho's kisses made their way across his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck...

"No markings..." Jisung could only murmur.

"I know," Minho responded between kisses, wishing he could. Wishing he could just mark Jisung up and watch the members, staff and STAY's faces as they realised - Jisung was his.

Suddenly, his lips brush over a spot where the skin dipped off Jisung's collarbone, making Jisung gasp and grab at Minho's bare skin. Minho did nothing except to latch onto the spot, making Jisung moan as quietly as he could - Jisung was always noisy when they kissed - and let his fingers trail along Jisung's torso, enjoying how he could feel every inch of Jisung's shape and skin under the thin fabric, fiddling with the hem so that he could feel the skin directly. Jisung obliged, letting Minho tug the shirt over his head and run his hands up and down, before pressing their bodies together, feeling the soft-hardness of their skin touching.

"Min," Jisung murmured as he caught Minho's lips again, looping his legs around Minho's waist. Minho could feel Jisung through his tracksuit pants, making him gasp a little as he felt something start to happen. Not that this was unusual, they usually ended up their make-out sessions awkwardly sitting next to each other as they tried to... calm down.

"Fuck, Sung," Minho whispered as Jisung nestled into the crook of his neck. Minho kept leaving kisses over all of where he could reach until he felt Jisung's fingers playing with the hem of his tracksuit pants.

Minho pulled back. They'd never stripped anything except shirts, "Sung-"

"I want to do it."

Minho was completely taken aback. This wasn't just one new step, Jisung wanted to take a whole leap. Plus, Jisung was a virgin-

"I want to, Minho." Jisung cupped Minho's face, forcing him to look in his eyes, convincing him that yes, he wanted to do this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I trust you. Plus, you know what you're doing, you're not a virgin."

"Yeah, but... Jisung, this isn't something just to do in the heat of the moment. Especially if you're bottoming out, which let's be honest, you are."

"Hey, are you calling me a bottom-"

"Come on, you are. Maybe one day you can top me, but not when you're like this."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Fine. And yes, I'm sure. I've... thought about this... a lot."

Minho raised his eyebrows. Somehow the idea of Jisung thinking about this just turned him on even more. He pulled Jisung close, whispering, "Tell me what you thought about."

"Well," Minho could feel Jisung tense with nervousness, "I thought about you kissing me all over... and how fucking amazing you'd look naked," They both laughed, "And I tried to stretch myself out and... pretend it was you... but it fucking hurt."

"Yeah, it will."

"I'm ready, though. You know what you're doing."

"Jisung, you're putting a lot of faith in the fact that I've done this before. My first time was with someone who had done it before, in a hotel room, on tour, with me bottoming, and it was fucking awful."

Jisung swatted Minho's back, still playing with the hem of his pants, slowly inching them down, "Yeah but... did you love him?"

Minho thought about it, "No."

"Well, I love you. So... that's sure to count for something."

"Yes," Minho grinned, "It will."

He grabbed Jisung and kissed him hard, moving his hands to pull off Jisung's tracksuit pants, leaving him... completely naked. Minho pulled back, surprised.

"I was expecting this," Jisung admitted as Minho pulled him back in for a long, heated, passionate kiss. His fingers began to drift along Jisung's v-line, along the base of his dick, making Jisung gasp. Minho suddenly took the length in his fist and started to slowly move it up and down, completely dry, feeling Jisung get harder by the second as he moaned.

"You've got to be quiet," Minho murmured, against Jisung's lips, "These walls are thin as paper."

"I'll try," Jisung started fiddling with Minho's hem again, as Minho quickly ripped off his pants and boxers in one go. He shuffled back so they could admire each other - tired and tousled from the show, toned and glowing from the hours of rehearsal and dancing... completely naked and drinking in each other.

Minho was the first to break it, rolling back to where his bag was, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out of his bag, "We're going to need these," He set them on the table, stopping as he thought of something, "Are you all clear- of course you are, you're a virgin." Minho laughed - one less thing to worry about.

"Are you?"

Minho nodded, crawling sexily back onto the bed and guiding Jisung with slow, sensual hands to lie on his back into the middle of the bed, his dick standing almost straight up. Minho took it in his hands with slow, strong pumps, making Jisung gasp and grab the sheets, "I'm going to show you how to give a good blow-job."

Jisung could only moan quietly in response as drips of pre-cum starting spilling out of the tip, which Minho quickly swiped over, making Jisung moan again, and move all over the length to give it more wetness. After Jisung was completely hard, Minho moved slightly closer, kissing on the tip of Jisung's dick and down the side. Kisses turned into little licks, turned into long licks up and down the length. Jisung's moans and gasps grew louder, the sheets around him crinkled all over the place as he grabbed at them. All at once, Minho took Jisung whole into his mouth, flattening his tongue and hollowing out his mouth to allow more of the length in, taking in as much as he could.

Jisung groaned, "Fuck, Min."

"Quiet," Minho's lips popped off the tip, a string of saliva hanging between. Jisung whined, albeit quieter, as the cold air of the room hit the bare, wet skin, reaching for Minho's hair to push him back down again

Minho obliged, pumping what he couldn't reach of Jisung's length with one hand while he swirled his tongue around the rest. Jisung could feel something warm coiling in the base of his stomach, it grew tighter and tighter, Jisung's body grew tense as he chased the high...

Minho popped off again, smoothing the saliva along the length as he crawled up so his face was level with Jisung's. Jisung whined, reaching for his dick as the feeling receded. Minho caught his hand, making Jisung whine again.

Minho shushed him, bringing their lips softly together, "Be quiet, Sung. You know how much the others can hear us."

"I don't give a f-" Minho had to stop Jisung again with another kiss as Jisung continued in a whisper, "I don't care, I want them to hear."

"Well, you'll regret it when you're not horny as fuck," Minho flipped them over so that Jisung was sitting on his lap, stomach and dick rubbing against his own, making them both groan as Jisung slumped forward onto Minho's chest.

"Want..." Jisung murmured, "Min..."

"What do you want, Sungie?" Minho smirked at how helpless Jisung was, clinging to Minho as he tried to gain friction from their skin touching.

"Want you... to fuck me..." Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, rutting up against him. Minho let him, reaching over to grab the lube and condom where he had put it on the bedside table.

"Got to stretch you out first," Minho explained, Jisung murmuring in response, slightly sitting up to give Minho more space to work with.

Minho squirted lube onto his fingers, resting a hand on Jisung's back to calm him as he found Jisung's hole and began to press a finger around the edge. Jisung moaned quietly, unbelievably turned on, every touch fire. Minho began to push past the first ring of muscle, feeling Jisung tense and whine, stopping to let him get used to it.

"Keep going," Jisung whispered after a second, burying his face in Minho's neck.

Minho moved further inside, Jisung tensing and whining every few seconds, Minho stopping and allowing Jisung to relax before moving again. Minho hooked his finger, Jisung gasping as the finger brushed against his prostate. Minho smirked again, brushing it again to relax Jisung, before slowly adding a finger and beginning to scissor, waiting often for Jisung to adjust.

Before long, Minho was 3 fingers in with Jisung writhing in pleasure in his arms. He removed his fingers, Jisung whining at the empty feeling, slipping the condom on and squirting more lube on his dick and around Jisung's hole. Slowly he pushed in, groaning at the warm, soft feeling.

"Damn, Sung, you're so tight," Minho held Jisung tightly as the boy tensed with the large thing in his arse, "Feels so good..."

"Move," Jisung instructed in a low voice, still holding onto Minho.

Minho laid Jisung on his back so he was lying over him, fucking him missionary style. Jisung's hands were pressed against his chest, their lips pressed together as Minho began thrusting in and out of Jisung, both unravelling into moaning, gasping messes.

Jisung's blunt nails scraped up and down Minho's back, feeling every muscle shift underneath his fingers with each stroke across his sensitive spot. Minho moaned - oh god, he moaned - all warnings of being quiet forgotten as he chased his high, every stroke up and down his dick propelling him closer and closer.

"Min-" Jisung murmured, eyes shut tight as he tried to keep himself grounded, "Cum-"

"Go on, babe," Minho nestled his lips into Jisung's neck, enjoying the way the pet name rolled off his tongue naturally.

Jisung tensed, toes curling, before Minho felt his partner's whole body release. Jisung shook, grabbing at Minho, shooting pearly strings of cum across his chest. Jisung's muscles contracting around Minho milked him to his own release, groaning gutturally as he released into the condom, pulling out and collapsing on top of a blown-out Jisung.

He looked down. Jisung's hair was spread out across the blanket, eyes watery, a pink blush across his cheeks. Jisung smiled softly, rolling Minho off him and nesting against his chest, both still naked and covered in cum.

A soft knock from the room over - Hyunjin and Jeongin's room.

Jisung's phone buzzed from where it lay on the bedside table.

Jisung and Minho glanced at each other, before Jisung shot up, grabbing his phone as Minho pulled off the condom, tied it and threw it into the nearby bin, wrapped in a tissue.

 **jin** 🦙

_next time you fuck minho do it quietly_

"Fuck."


End file.
